


Por La Noche

by Polka



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Girl!Carlos, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Por La Noche

全程性转肉注意...

 

\--------------------------

 

玛姬喘着气。

她仰起头，细嫩的大腿根部紧贴着他的大腿。冈萨雷斯抓住她的双臀，往内挤按她，让她裹紧他的阴茎。她的皮肤摸起来因为汗水而潮湿，冈萨雷斯挺身向上顶，按住她的胯让自己干得更深，她呜咽了一声，发起抖来，冈萨雷斯才意识到自己大概太用力了，松开了几乎在她皮肤上留下淤痕的手指。

他已经不记得自己上一次见到自己老婆是什么时候了。他放弃了工作，追着一对臭名昭著的兄弟杀手跨越了国境线，独自闯进了墨西哥人的地盘——那比对付毒贩和黑帮糟糕得多，当他意识到自己在面对什么东西的时候——天知道，他压根还没弄清楚，但那是种骇人的怪物，古老的邪恶生命。

他还记得国境边的脱衣舞酒吧。

漂亮火辣的妞们和摇滚乐队，啤酒，沸腾的人群，一家被挟持的美国公民——一个父亲带着两个孩子，接着就是杀戮时刻，只剩尖叫、飞溅的鲜血和运送尸体的黑漆漆的管道，还有擦过他皮肤的滑腻腻的人体残肢。

操，他惊喘着睁大眼睛。他从没有回去过德克萨斯——他一直跟着那对兄弟和父女，在一个神庙迂回复杂的阴暗通道里，他们进了一扇门——没有什么玛姬，没有这张床和这个房间，没有他的女儿睡在隔壁的婴儿床上，他在一个操蛋的墨西哥怪物嘉年华里，到处都是长着獠牙的吸血鬼和血肉模糊的尸体，还有他妈的杀人犯和神经病，他——

“亲爱的？”玛姬低头看着他，那担忧的神情让他感到了一丝安慰。

他确确实实到家了，他熟睡着的宝贝女儿戴着他从沃尔玛买的粉色豹纹帽子，阳光从鹅黄色的窗帘缝隙透进来，窗户外有车辆来往的声音。他的阴茎埋在玛姬的秘密而湿润的花园里，静止的片刻已经让他硬得发痛。

他伸手去搂她的脑袋。她顺从地俯下身，低头贴住他的嘴唇。

他们交换了一个长长的吻，她柔软地收紧肌肉挤压他，在亲吻结束的时候用粉色舌头舔弄嘴唇。

“然后呢？”她问，将手撑在巡警的小腹上，放慢了动作骑他，感受他阴茎的敏感抽动。

“什么然后？”

“那对兄弟。你讲到他们把抢来的债券随身带着。”她抬起身体，又用力坐下去，冈萨雷斯抓紧了床单，听着她发出一声满足的呻吟。  
他可不确定这是个讲述自己噩梦般的经历的好时机——他已经快到了，那些破事情可以之后再说，而且不是全部，他不会给玛姬讲那些长着獠牙被砍了头还能动的恶心食人怪物，更不会告诉她自己被其中某个家伙咬过。他重新拽住玛姬的手腕，腰部用力——玛姬立刻领会了他的意图，停止了自己的律动，转而迎合他的每次挺进，腿间为他分泌出更多热液。他使着劲干她，想要将阴茎撞进她的子宫。

房间里只剩伴随撞击的水声，夹杂着两个人的呻吟——玛姬闭上了眼睛，脸颊泛红，她高耸的乳房随着冈萨雷斯的每次撞击晃动——这太他妈——“射进来，”她的声音颤抖，“弗雷迪，我想要你用精液填满我，我想……”

惊惧和愤怒还有身体的高潮同时击中了巡警。

他弓着脊背抖动，直到自己在玛姬的体内射完，然后他没有像过去的每一次一样去亲吻自己的爱人，却伸出双手掐住了她的脖子。

“你是谁？”他朝她吼，收紧手指，“狗杂种，你他妈是谁？”

玛姬在床上从不这么叫他的名字，一点也不对。

他们曾连接的地方湿漉漉的，白浊的精液从刚刚压在他身上的人的体内流出来，当他掐住她脖子把她摔在床上的时候，她扭动身体挣扎，眼神里透露出惊恐和乞求。“弗雷迪？”她依旧这么叫他的名字。又一个错误。

巡警的眼神彻底地冷却下来，盯着自己掐住的女人，她的双腿在他身下无力地敞开着，底下的床单因为精液和分泌物而潮湿。

她也盯着他。

过了一会儿，虚伪的惊惶和乞求从她的表情里消失了。她咧嘴笑起来。

“巡警。”

她的声音也变了，低哑而粗粝，根本就不属于一个女人。

冈萨雷斯看着她起了变化——从宽而有力的下颚到喉结，到平坦的、缀着深色乳头的胸口，再到肌肉紧实的腹部和毛发浓重的大腿。他的阴茎软绵绵地垂在腿间。这个墨西哥人张腿躺在巡警的精液和自己的分泌物里，轻蔑地朝对方笑着。

“我还指望你能更迟钝一点，至少等到告诉我东西的下落。”

他伸手探向自己臀缝，将一根手指头塞进身体，掏着里面的精液。冈萨雷斯能听见那手指在肠道里转动的湿润水声和卡洛斯发出的一声轻得几乎难以察觉的叹息。

“你不觉得应该回馈一下我么？”男人用抽出的手指将精液往巡警胸前的毛发上随意涂抹，尽管他还被扼着喉咙，“在我帮你纾解了几个月的性压力之后？”

冈萨雷斯往后避退着松开手，在地毯上稳住脚跟，回头去抓自己的衣服——那里面有把枪，而他清楚该瞄准哪里。

“这可不对。”卡洛斯支着胳膊坐起来，朝他摇头。

他摸到了口袋里的枪，欣喜地将它掏出来，但那枪坚硬的金属外壳突然变得冰冷粘腻，在手掌中自己开始弯曲，他不可置信地看向自己的手——一条色彩鲜艳的珊瑚蛇缠在他的手腕上，缓缓张开嘴。

“我说了，这可不对。”卡洛斯再一次摇头。

 

fin.


End file.
